Torvi
Torvi was the second wife and widow of Jarl Borg. After the death of Jarl Borg, she married Erlendur, King Horik's son. Biography Season 2 A celebration has begun in Götaland as the widower Jarl Borg has found a new wife - Torvi. He recalls how his first wife died within an hour of being wed, her wine having been poisoned by his own brother. Jarl muses that it could not possibly happen a second time. When the wine is poured, Torvi volunteers to take the first drink. Before the cup reaches her lips, however, Jarl Borg stops her, saying that he could not stand for it to happen again. Drinking from the cup himself, Borg declares that the wine was "quite alright!" The assembled wedding guests cheer with relief. The jarl announces that he will take his revenge against Earl Ragnar and King Horik for shaming him and tribe. Torvi joins her husband in Kattegat when he manages to invade and occupy the village, residing in the earl's hall. She is less than pleased; however, with Kattegat, calling it disgusting. Though Ragnar is unable to mount a head-on attack, he and the others are able to destroy the winter grain supply. When Borg sets out in pursuit, Torvi begs him to not leave her - and their unborn child - in Kattegat. Bent on revenge, Borg leaves her anyway, much to her dismay. Drawn into Ragnar's trap, Jarl Borg is defeated by the combined forces of Ragnar and Lagertha and forced to flee Kattegat. Torvi returns with her husband to their home in Götaland. Later, Jarl Borg is visited by Rollo, Ragnar's brother, sent as an envoy by Ragnar and King Horik presumably to rebuild their former alliance. During their conversation, Jarg Borg reveals the skull of his first wife, who he claims still advises him, much to Torvi's evident disgust. She accompanies Jarl Borg back to Kattegat. Ragnar, however, has no intention of restoring the alliance, desiring only revenge for the pain that Jarl Borg's treachery had caused him and his family. During the night, Ragnar's men, led by Rollo, Torstein, and Floki, set afire the barn in which Jarl Borg's men are lodged. They then burst into the house Jarl Borg and Torvi are staying, and she is forced to witness the beating of her husband by Floki and Torstein. When one man approaches the pregnant Torvi threateningly, Rollo intervenes. "That's not necessary", he tells him. While Jarl Borg is being held captive in Kattegat awaiting his execution, during a feast in Ragnar's hall, Aslaug gives Torvi her sympathy for the fact she is about to lose her husband. Torvi replies saying it is all the same for women, giving birth to the slaughtered. Torvi witnesses Jarl Borg's execution by blood eagle. Before he's subjected to the blood eagle, Borg removes his cloak and throws the garment to Torvi. Assuming the position between two posts, Borg places the skull of his late first wife on one of the posts, then kneels. Ragnar starts with a skinning knife, opening Borg's back up the spine. The planks of the platform are soon slick with the blood of the jarl. With the flesh of the back laid open, Ragnar takes a hatchet and proceeds to hack the ribs away from their moorings on either side of the spinal column causing the rib cage to spring open and expose the lungs. During the process, overcome with the grief and horror of her husband's suffering and imminent death, Torvi, laden with the unborn child the jarl will never see, faints to the ground. Season 3 Torvi, who has since given birth to a son, joins Earl Kalf, who usurped Lagertha as earl of Hedeby, and Erlendur, Horik's son and her new husband, in becoming allies with Ragnar in his quest to conquer Paris. Torvi and Bjorn, Ragnar's newly married son, strike up a friendly conversation, Torvi announcing that she will come with the warriors. Bjorn fails to seduce his wife, who believes herself to be to ugly for her new husband after receiving a large scar on her face during battle. She tells him to seek out other company, instead, though he refuses. Later that night, however, Bjorn takes up his wife's offer with Torvi. They passionately kiss and have sex, though Bjorn informs her beforehand that he 'loves his wife'. Sometimes later, in the viking camp near Paris, Bjorn apologizes for taking advantage of her. Torvi says that she is neither with child nor a child herself, and also apologizes for taking advantage of him. He gives her a bracelet and says it is a gift. Her husband Erlendur sees the exchange and grabs the bracelet from her, cutting her hand and calling her a whore. He says she is not good enough for such a fine piece of jewelry. Issue # Guthrum - this child was born of Torvi's marriage to Jarl Borg, conceived soon after the wedding. She is heavily pregnant when he is executed and the child, a son, is born after his death. Little else is known about him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Shield-maidens